kehidupan baru
by ayato10
Summary: inilah awal kehidupan pasangan sasusaku, menikah muda dan menjalani karir di usia muda juga.


Dorrr.,! Tettteeettttt., selruh ruangan di kediaman uchiha dipenuhi dengan suara khas tahun baru, semua tamu berhamburan memasuki rumah baru pasangan uchiha.

"Naruto! Apa kau tidak bisa memberi kejutan yang biasa saja!?" Gerutu sakura.

"Sakura! Dan kau dobe, Selamat yaa, akhir'y kalian resmi menjadi suami istri dan sakura bisa menjadi bagian dari uchiha." Ucap naruto dengan senyum bahagia.

"Hn, terima kasih." Ucap sasuke dengan wajah yang datar.

"Iya-iya, terima kasih naruto, ayo sekarang kita nikmati hidangan yang telah ku siapkan"

Semua orang langsung menuju ruang makan kediaman uchiha muda itu. Hari ini sasuke dan sakura mengadakan acara syukuran karena mereka sudah resmi menikah dan menempati rumah baru, sudah bertahun-tahun mereka berpacran, dan sekarang mereka telah lulus dari konoha academy, sasuke memutuskan untuk meneruskan bisnis perhotelan milik uchiha company, karena dulu saat sma, dia sudah dilatih secara khusus untuk menjadi seorang pengusaha. Dan sakura, dia lebih suka meneruskan studinya untuk menjadi tenaga medis, dan terkadang membantu tsunade d rumah sakit. Sementara itu, Itachi juga telah bertunangan dengan kage kirigakure dan menjadi ketua kepolisian di kirigakure. Begitu juga dengan yang lain, semua telah menjalani kehidupannya masing-masing, shikamaru yang menjadi anggota kenegaraan sudah bertunangan dengan temari, naruto saat ini sudah mnjadi hokage, dan menikahi hyuga hinata. Begitu juga dengan sai, kiba, coji, Shino, lee dan neji memilih untuk menjadi pengusaha juga, gaara sudah menjadi kazekage.

"Woww! Sepertinya aku sanggup menghabiskan semua ini" kata naruto dengan senang.

"Dasar baka! Lalu yang lain kau sruh makan apa?" Sahut ino,

"Kalian ini bukan anak kecil lagi kan? kenapa sampai sekarang masih saja suka ribut." Shikamaru mulai menyela pertengkaran naruto dan ino.

"jadi kangen masa-masa dulu" kata sai dengan senyumannya yang khas.

"O, iya., stlah ini apa yang akan kalian lakukan, bukan kah kalian akan tinggal berdua, mulai hari ini" tanya naruto dengan senyuman menggoda.

Sakura dan sasuke tersipu malu.

"Teme, jangan buat masalah denganku." Ucap sasuke dengan mengeluarkan sekilas sharingannya.

"Ahahaha, aku hanya bercanda dobe." Dengan menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Kalau kau mau tahu, kau bisa mengintai mereka dengan kamera cctv kan naruto." Lee menambahkan gurauan naruto dengan senyuman khasnya itu.

"Naruto! Dan kau lee, apa kalian sudah bosan hidup?" Sakura menjadi geram dan sudah mengepalkan tangannya karena gurauan naruto itu.

"Hahaha, kalian ini benar-benar menggemaskan ya." Sai tertawa renyah karena tingkah teman-temannya.

"Oh iya, bukankah besok kau ada rapat penting sasuke?" Tanya itachi.

"Hn, besok hyuga group akan mengadakan investasi dengan group kita, jangan lupa soal hal ini, Neji."

"Mana mungkin aku lupa, tapi ini kan bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal ini sasuke." Jawab pemuda dengan rambut coklat panjangnya itu.

.

.

Suasana makan malam saat itu, begitu tentram dan damai. Selingan canda dan gurauan terus terlontar menemani makan malam mereka. Usai makan malam, mereka ke ruangan tengah kediaman uchiha muda. Menyanyi bersama bercanda dan bergurau hingga adu mulut pun setia menemani agenda mereka. Hingga sasuke meminta semua yang ada disitu untuk diam dan berbicara hal yang sepertinya membuat orang terkejut. Dengan cepat sasuke membungkukkan badan ke arah itachi, semua orang yang berkumpul disitu kaget melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Itachi-nii, terima kasih sudah membimbingku selama ini." Ucap sasuke dengan tegas.

"Iya, sama-sama adikku, itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku sebagai kakakmu."Itachi menjadi terharu dan memeluk adiknya sambil nangis bomab.

"jangan berlebihan seperti ini itachi-nii." Ucap sasuke geram dan mengernyitkan dahi.

"Lho, kenapa? aku ingin meluapkan kebahagianku ini sasuke"

Semua orang yang ada disitu terharu dan tertawa, melihat tingkah klan uchiha itu. Malam semakin larut, dan pada akhirnya semua tamu undangan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 mlm, setelah mengantar kepergian teman-temannya, pasangan muda itu kembali ke dalam rumah. Sakura merasakan sesuatu melingkari pinggangya.

"Sakura-chan."

"I-iya, knpa sasuke-kun?"

"Apa kau lelah?"

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap mata onyx dengan tatapan yang lembut itu.

"Emm lumayan, seharian berada di dapur membuatku lelah" ucap gadis berambut soft pink itu.

"Ya sudah, cepat mandi dan segera tdur"

"Sebentar, aku mau membersihkan ruangan tengah dulu"

"Besok aku akan menyewa seseoramg untuk membersihkan rumah."

Aku tidak berani membantah sasuke, dan akhirnya aku menuruti kata-katanya.

"Baiklah." Tidak lupa kuberikan senyumanku yang membuatnya trsenyum juga.

"Bagus, apa perlu aku temani?" Goda sasuke dengan senyuman nakalnya.

Aku pun tersipu malu, hingga mukaku hamper mirip tomat kesukaannya, dan melepas pelukan sasuke.

"Coba saja kalau bisa, sasuke-kun." Jawab sakura dengan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Apa kau mencoba main-main denganku?" Gumam sasuke dengan menyeringai.

Sakura segera berlari ke kamar, dan.,

Braakkk.! Cklek.

Ternyata sakura mengunci pintu kamar tersebut, dan otomatis sasuke tidak bisa masuk ke kamar.

Dok.,dok..dok, sasuke menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mereka.

"Sakura, kenapa kau mengunci pintunya?!"

"Hehe, maaf sasuke-kun, sepertinya kau agak berbahaya malam ini."

20 menit kemudian, sakura membuka pintu kamar.

"Sasuke kemana ya?" Batin gadis berambut soft pink dalam hati.

"Sasuke-kun, kau dimana?" Panggil sakura sambil menuruni tangga.

Ternyata sang uchiha yang dicari-cari sedang duduk di ruang tengah yang masih berantakan. Dia duduk dengan mata terpejam, menghilangkan rasa sebalnya karena tingkah sang istri.

"Sasuke-kun." Ucap sakura dengan nada manja, dan memeluk sasuke dari belakang.

"Hn"

"Ayo tidur, aku ngantuk" ucap sakura.

"Apa kau sudah selesai dengan permainanmu itu?" Kata sasuke geram.

"Aa.,hahaha, maaf suamiku." Kata sakura dengan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Dengan senyuman manisnya, sakura segera duduk di sebelah sasuke, dan menggelayuti lengan suaminya itu.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo tidur." Sakura terus merengek di samping suaminya itu.

"Apa kau siap menerima hukumanmu? Is-tri-ku tercinta." Ucap sasuke dengan menyeringai licik.

"Sa.,sasuke-kun, tapi aku lelah."

Dengan cepat, sasuke menggendong sakura ala bridal style, tapi bukan keromantisan yang ditampilkan pasangan itu, melainkan pemberontakan yang dilakukan oleh sakura. Secara perlahan sasuke menurunkan tubuh istrinya,

"Apa kau sudah siap menerima hukumanmu?" Tanya sasuke yang saat ini ada di atas tubuh sakura.

"Sa.,sasuke-kun, kau mau app,., emmhhh." Belum sempat meneruskan kata-katanya mulut sasuke sudah membungkam sakura. Ciuman lembut dan penuh gairah itu, terus di berikan untuk sakura. Sambil berciuman, tangan sasuke mulai nakal, dengan lincahnya tangan itu meraba gumpalan daging di dada sakura yang sudah mulai menegang.  
"emmh sa..suke-kun." Sakura mulai mengeluarkan desahannya yang membuat sasuke lebih semangat melakukan hal tersebut. Dengan gerakan yang cepat, sasuke mulai melakukan 3M andalannya, menghisap, mengulum dan menggigit. ^^

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya, dan membuat sakura tertegun.

"tidurlah." Kata sasuke lembut dan mencium dahi sakura dengan lembut.

Gubraakkkk! Ternyata sasuke tidak berniat mengajak sakura melakukan hal itu. Sejak mereka menikah mereka belum melakukan ritual tersebut sama sekali. Pada saat malam pertama, mereka terlalu capek karena harus meladeni ribuan tamu yang hadir. Dan malam-malam berikutnya, Sasuke malah disibukkan oleh jadwal di kantornya yang begitu padat. Ya begitulah kehidupan awal pasangan sasu-saku ini. ^^


End file.
